Mine
by westkitsune
Summary: Dark fic, Satoshi went through a serious ordeal, will Krad aid him? How will Daisuke react to it?


Disclaimers: I don't own any DNAngel character

- This is my first ever DNAngel fic so please bear with me, if it may not be as good as you expect. I wish by the time you finish you woudn't want to review a flame, hehe. But if I did make it that bad, please tell me, reviews please!

Anyway, let's chat for a while before you read, my fave eps are Ep 4, 14 and the last two eps, coz I kind of liked what Daisuke said to Satoshi at the last ep, Ep 14 is super cute (the CPR thing) and I don't like Risa very much, aside from the reason that she ended up with Satoshi which I never expected and that she's too much of , well, I don't know. I really like Riku and Daisuke's pairing, really nice. I've got a thing for Satoshi, Dark, a little of Krad and Daisuke's granpa when he was a teenager. They're just ultimate bishies, especially Satoshi in the manga, gorgeous! Plus the shonen-ai scenes are just too cute! Uizu's major cute too! All hail Yukiru Sugisaki! Whoops, I'm talking too much, on with the story! I think I seemed to have jumbled the different pairings, although it's all Satoshi I think, more of Satoshi x Krad. Anyhow, I'll just be staying by as you read this, grabs her cd player and listens to 'Kodou' -

- Excerpts from the song, Everytime by Britney Spears, just to set the mood. -

'Everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you

My weakness caused you pain, and this song's my sorry'

Mine

Darkness. Everything was cloaked in the dim colour of black. A pale hand reached out against the vast depth of sorrow; drowning, suffocating. A shrill cry was heard, filled with immense pain and desolation. He bit down on his lip, not wanting to satisfy the person giving him so much pain. Then, filled with anguish and powerless, everything was engulfed as he fainted, falling in the shadows of despair.

Blinding sunlight streamed through the velvet blue curtains, warmth penetrating the coldness of the room. Sheets of stained cloths were scattered across the ground and the chairs covering the marble floor. The air was portraying a peaceful ambience, seemingly unfathomable of the events of the rigid night before.

/How long have I blacked out?/ Hikari Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, lying unclothed in a cluster of once white now crimson bed linen. He lifted his still shivering hand against his azure coloured hair and eyes, a soft, clinking sound was heard as the metal of the chains wound around his wrist moved with his hand. He gingerly tried to sit up and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, the chains around his wrists and ankles forbidding him to move more than that. He winced, gently touching his severely wounded thighs, and, lifting his hand up against the light, looked at the blood-filled hand emptily.

He let his hand fall against his side, and stared blankly at the already destroyed silver chair with engraved wings by the side of the bed.

/Krad, you would have wanted to do the same, wouldn't you?/

Satoshi kept staring at the chair, as that was the only thing he could do. He wondered how he had come to that state, and frankly reminded himself that he didn't want this. His only mistake was that he ever decided to return home.

- Flashback: 3 nights ago -

"Ah, my Satoshi."

Satoshi looked malevolently at his so-called father Hiwatari, who was leaning against the wall watching him with a manic glint in his eye. Satoshi was used to it, and calmly replied,

"What is it, father? I believe you wanted to see me?"

"I have something to say." Hiwatari's gaze never left the lean boy in front of him. He took a step towards him, and another, until Satoshi could feel his deep breathing against his neck as Hiwatari enveloped him in his arms.

"I've always wanted-"His smile was taunting, "To have you as my own possession."

Satoshi's eyes widened and he tried to push himself away, but he was a split second too late, Hiwatari had forced shut manacles against his wrists and roughly shoved him against the bed, clamping the other ends of the chain against the pillars of the bed. Satoshi fought back, legs thrashed but was easily bound by the much heavier man whom was trapping him down. His glasses was torn away and was thrown against the wall, where it shattered and broke.

/What's this feeling?! Krad! Don't come out!/

He thought frantically. Finally the feeling disappeared, and there was no more answer from his other self. Much to his shock, Hiwatari had taken a pocket knife out and was slicing against the thin cloth of Satoshi's uniform. He closed his eyes as he felt the quite sharp knife whisper against his skin, winced as it left a line of burning hot red marks. Within seconds he was laid bare against the man before him. He kept his eyes closed, knowing what would come next, willing himself to resist Hiwatari as much as possible and survive this ordeal.

Minutes passed as Hiwatari seemed to claim Satoshi's body. When finally Hiwatari had thrust into the much smaller boy under him Satoshi cried out in surprise, grasping several sheets firmly to bear the pain, as it builds up overwhelming him as he felt himself being crushed inside. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, forcing his screams back inside, as his chastity was ripped away from him as thrust after thrust sent screaming agony through his brain through his wounded soul, shattering him inside, sending a warm crimson liquid trail down his thighs, against the pure-white cloths now tainted in blood.

And so, the nightmare had begun.

- End flashback -

/I wish I could just die, just to end this pain/

Satoshi curled up against the bed, hoping that the aching feeling brought about by the previous night will soon fade away, still marvelling that he managed to survive through all those nights. But more than anything, what was really tearing him up inside, no matter how much he won't admit it, was the feeling of bearing all this alone.

Krad doesn't seem to hear him, which was a good thing, he had decided to go through this alone. But, he can't help asking himself /I wonder, what happened to him/

Satoshi couldn't help that even in dreams he kept having nightmares that Hiwatari was doing the same things to the other personality inside him. At first he didn't care, for all damn things that happen to that Angel for all he cares. Krad was, after all, the curse upon him and had been the sore reason of all his pains, until now. But then he couldn't deny, that the pains seemed to lessen a little.

_Satoshi-sama_

Satoshi's eyes widened and whispered, "Krad?!"

"Krad?"

Satoshi looked by the door and saw Hiwatari leaning against it, watching him with a scowl. "So the Angel is actually able to talk to his Tamer now?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Tsk, tsk, this is a problem. I'd better act fast before you can transform into him, it's no easy work trying to stop communications between you two"

"What the-?!"

"What's the problem?" Hiwatari looked at him, walking towards him and snickering softly, "That's what you want, isn't it? To take away the curse of having the burden of being a wing host to the White Wing? You were the one, after all, who forced him back during the first time, three nights ago."

Satoshi stared at him open-mouthed in surprise, cannot believe what he's hearing. Hiwatari clenched Satoshi's shoulder roughly and pressed him down, pinning the prostrate boy upon the bed.

"I might as well make the most out of the remaining short time."

Satoshi's eyes widened /Is he planning to-?!/

"There's no use struggling, my Satoshi." He then glanced about the pale boy's blood-stained face and body. "You're just so amazing, so wonderful, just beautiful." Satoshi shut his eyes tightly, burning eyes raging with anger yet helplessness. Hiwatari seemed to take this action as resignation, and satisfied, mouth smiled in a victorious manner.

The sharp knife was drawn out again, and, as Satoshi scowled at the gleaming edge of it, gave out a cry as it plunged into his arm. A stream of blood spurt out from the open gash, splattering the bed sheets, as well as Hiwatari's hands.

Hiwatari licked his blood-stained hand and threw the knife away to the side. Satoshi seemed to have blacked out and fainted, as his body lay limp upon the bed.

There was once again a manic glint playing in Hiwatari's eyes. "You're my possession now."

"You're mistaken, Hiwatari" a deep voice suddenly spoke, breaking the darkness in the air.

"What-?!" Hiwatari jumped up with a start, almost stumbling as he stood transfixed at Satoshi still chained on the bed.

"Satoshi-sama is mine, mine alone." Satoshi's body seemed to be lifted up a few inches and seemingly transparent arms wound around Satoshi's torso, as if shielding him, protecting him, owning him.

"Krad!"

"So you noticed?" Chains broke, the windows sprang open and the glass shattered, as magnificent white feathers seemed to fill the room. The quite transparent but nevertheless seemingly materialized blonde White Wing appeared bearing the unconscious figure of Satoshi in his arms, restless wings closing upon Satoshi's body in a warm embrace. Krad's eyes were depicting the purest hatred.

"But how-?! That's impossible!"

A swift flurry of white feathers burst through the darkness. Krad had torn off his cloak and was wrapping it around Satoshi's body as he glided over houses and buildings, and landed gracefully on top of a tall tower. He sensed that the Black Wing was somewhere there.

"Dark Mousy,"

Dark appeared out of the shadows, "I never thought I'd see you here, it seems you were able to force your way out of the commander?"

"You can look at it that way" then Krad turned serious and lifted his wings to unveil the person in his arms.

"What the-?!"

/It's Hiwatari-kun!/ Daisuke suddenly gasped from inside Dark.

Krad approached Dark, and transferred the body into Dark's arms. "I'll leave him to you and your Tamer, Dark" and started off towards the sky, "I still have a revenge to accomplish."

"Krad! Where the hell are you going?!" Dark raged at the other Angel. "Daisuke, I'll leave the commander with you," Dark instructed the other person in his mind.

/Where are you going?/

"I have to go after him, who knows what damn thing he would do in his temper! Plus we can't leave our host for a long period of time, or we'll disappear into nothingness, that's a great risk, he might be forgetting that"

/I understand, I'll take care of Hiwatari-kun from here on/

Dark transformed back to Daisuke, who watched as the half materialized form of his other self soared through the darkness after Krad, clutching the unconscious form of Satoshi gently tighter in his arms.

"Hiwatari-kun"

"Stop it, Krad!"

Dark soared just behind Krad who was beating up an almost unconscious bloodied Hiwatari and forced him back. Krad struggled in Dark's arms, "Damn it don't interfere Dark Mousy! I'm going to kill this person!

"I said stop it! killing him won't bring back what happened! Nor will it change anything! You can't decide things in your own hands!

"Look who's talking," Krad hissed back at him, but calmed down, and settled himself against the wall. "that stupid guy forced me back so only he would bear it all. I wasn't able to do anything, all I could do was watch, and share the pain with him, damn he just keeps everything inside and fights back tears and I-"

Dark broke him off, "There's always something that links us with out Tamers, it's not said or seen, but done and shown. You had just felt that strong bond, Krad. I guess, that we also have the sense of protecting our hosts, I would have done the same if it happened to Daisuke. It's best if you return now."

And with that words Dark started off, magnificent black wings spreading open amidst the blurry skies.

Satoshi stirred, the white blood-stained cloak of Krad sliding off his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened, he blinked once, then twice, the usual blue-red room was replaced with a now too clean room. He glanced by the side of the bed, and the usual view of the silver chair was replaced by a desk bearing an open sketchpad and a sleeping Uizu.

A bundle of red hair suddenly obstructed his vision, "Hiwatari-kun! You're awake!"

"Niwa-?"

"Your friend is awake?" Emiko's head popped by the door, glancing at the two.

Daisuke nodded to her, "Yup mom"

"That's good to hear." There was relief in her voice, as she had been so worried about what happened to the boy that he had been in such a state, regardless of whom he is.

Satoshi tried to sit up, and Daisuke assisted him. "How long had I been asleep?" he asked, placing a hand over his now bandaged arm.

"Not so long, you've been asleep for only a few hours. Mom and I fixed up your wounds while you were asleep."

"I see." Satoshi glanced at Daisuke out of the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry you had to deal with me like this."

"Don't say things like that!" Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and his eyes bore into the blue eyes of Satoshi, filled with anxiety. "You're forcing yourself too much, you've been through a very dreadful thing!"

Satoshi looked surprisingly back at him. "Daisuke-"

Daisuke's expression calmed and gently smiled, "Don't worry about it, ok?."

"I guess I owe you." Satoshi smiled modestly, "Thanks."

After a few moments of silence, "Krad brought you to Dark last night," Daisuke informed him. "you were very much badly wounded."

"Krad?"

Daisuke nodded, "He looked so worried and was raging in anger, says he'll take revenge. Dark went after him. He, erm, left you with me"

Satoshi was looking at Daisuke as if he was mad, "Dark and Krad separated from our bodies?!"

/Our?! Dark?! So he does know!/ "Um, I don't really know-"

Emiko suddenly appeared by the doorway, cutting Daisuke's words "Dai-chan, sweetie, can you go buy some groceries? We ran short on food."

"Hai, mom," He then turned to Satoshi, "Please get some more rest, ne?"

Dark's silhouette landed by the window of Daisuke's room. Man Krad's temper is too high! I'm tired, I can't wait to rest in Daisuke's body

"You've returned, Dark."

Damn I forgot the commander's here!

"You're not planning to commit suicide, are you?" Dark answered him.

Satoshi looked intently at the Black Wing perched by the window. "I believe you're looking for Niwa Daisuke, he left exactly 13 minutes ago before you arrived, he was asked by Niwa Emiko, his mother, to buy some food"

Dark blinked thrice down at him, You won't even think that he's been through a serious ordeal, is he human?!

Dark gave a shrug, "I understand that, I'll go look for him then. I believe Krad's on his way back here" He started out the window and, before he takes flight, glanced back at Satoshi.

"He's been bearing half of the pain you were, did you ever know that? Life isn't for you alone to bear." he then spread his wings and took off through the night and into the darkness, leaving Satoshi staring calmly back up at him.

Daisuke walked quietly, a basket filled with groceries in one of his hand, Uizu in the other. His eyebrows were knitted together in a worried frown. Uizu innocently gazed gently up at him, and Daisuke gave out a worried sigh.

_What are you sighing about_? Dark suddenly appeared in Daisuke's mind.

"Dark, you're back!"

_It took longer than I expected, Krad was intolerable!_

Daisuke smiled, then turned serious, "Ne Dark, do you think Hiwatari-kun would be able to recover?"

Dark didn't answer for a while, but then glanced at Daisuke from the corner of his eye, _That commander does seem to have a high tolerance level on pain_

"That's not what I meant" Daisuke frowned, "He's been through a lot, and-"

Dark snickered, _Ah, I know what you mean _then he as well turned serious, _Even though, that kid's quite strong, he'll be ok. Plus that guy's with him, I'm sure he cares for his Tamer even if he doesn't want to show it. Don't worry about it _He smiled comfortingly.

"I guess you're right." Daisuke smiled and clutched tighter the basket of groceries that he's holding, as well as Uizu. /I really think, after all this confusion, that Hiwatari-kun and I could be friends./

Daisuke looked up at the light from their home a few streets far, and saw a silhouette standing by the window, and figured that perhaps it was Satoshi.

/Hiwatari-kun, you're no longer alone/

Satoshi stood staring out at the full moon in the sky, when he felt a warm presence enter him, like comforting wings. Krad's voice echoed from inside his mind.

_Satoshi-sama_

Satoshi smiled calmly despite himself, and didn't ask anything anymore; maybe it's worth knowing the feeling of having a relationship with Krad just like Daisuke and Dark. "Welcome back."

- Owari -

- sigh the second rape/bondage fic I made. Man why do I keep making this stuff? I'm not even good at it! . make no mistake I like Satoshi, just as I liked Kurama as the one I made in Yu Yu Hakusho, but, I don't know, I'm not a good writer, (argh! I'm a sadist! T-T) only this is cramped as only one chapter, although darn it's super long!

Wai I think all of them, esp. Krad and Satoshi's major OOC here! . Million thanks for reading it and billion thanks if you will review! Next time I'll be making a Daisuke x Satoshi, or a nice straight waffy Daisuke x Riku, grin till then! -

- westkitsune -


End file.
